The Interview
by omuraisu3883
Summary: From a disastrous job interview, lead her to another interview and another until she's engage in the interview for her life. (Warning; Alternate Universe)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This story is originally posted on LU years ago and now I've decided to upload it here. Please enjoy and I'll try to upload my other stories here later.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Boy Before Flowers and its characters. However, this fanfic and the story line is mine. Please do not re-upload or re-translated without my approval and the most important thing, don't ever plagiarising my story because it will make you a bad person and not cool.

Chapter 1

Chu Ga Eul dejectedly dragged her foots to her apartment and let out a long sigh when she reached her front door. She key in the code and automatically the door opens for her. She lazily walked to the sofa and slouching herself to the fluffy material. She let out another long sigh.

"Another failure?" Ga Eul heard her best friend Geum Jan Di asking from the kitchen. She immediately closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, not wanting to be disturbed. Ga Eul realised that her best friend's eyes boring to her since she took the first step into their sharing-apartment. "What happen this time?" She heard Jan Di's voice becomes lauder, indicating that she already comes near her. Even if she really asleep, she knew that Jan Di will do anything to wake her up.

Ga Eul opened her eyes slowly and saw Jan Di with a worried expression standing in front of her. Her hands were on her hips and she was wearing her pink hello kitty apron. "I've committed 7 out of 10 deadly sins of interviewing that blows up all my hopes to get this job." Ga Eul weakly whined her frustration. Her mind wonders to the start of her day that happens 11 hours earlier and told everything to her best friend.

_11 hours earlier…_

Ga Eul woke up early in the morning with a great determination to attend another interview to get a job. This is her third interview and although the first two interviews gave her a heart-breaking result, she never gave up and stayed optimistic. She knew as a fresh graduate in accountancy, it was not easy to get a job because she doesn't have any experience and she had to compete with thousands of job seekers who may have better qualification than her.

So this time she wanted to be ready of everything. She already done her research about the company that she's about to go and she already practised answering the usual questions given by the interviewers. She also bought a set of new attires; a knee-length grey-coloured pencil skirt and a long-sleeved maroon dress shirt solely for this purpose.

She went out from her apartment early in the morning while the sky still dark and that made her miss to see the dark clouds covering the dark sky. She happily took the bus but once she sat inside the bus, few drops of rain started to fall. In just a few minutes, the rain falls heavily bringing together a storm with it. Heavy rain early in the morning _plus_ on a busy weekday _plus_ in a big city like Seoul was definitely not a good combination. A combination that produced a very very bad traffic jam and caused all vehicles stayed standstill on the road.

This situation is totally not in Ga Eul's planner. Her bus was stuck at the same place for more than half an hour and she's getting worrier and worrier. According to her plan, she should arrive in that company by now so she had one hour more to prepare for her interview. But now she only got one more hour to reach the building on time. According to her calculation, she can reach the building in just half an hour by bus under normal circumstances but with a sudden heavy rain like this, she doesn't want to take the risk.

So she chose to walk because it seems like walking can actually make her move forward compared to any vehicles on the road at that time. She unfolded her umbrella (luckily she always put an umbrella in her bag) and gracefully exited the bus. She immediately regretted her decision because as soon as she step on the roadside, she was welcome by the rainstorm that make her umbrella uselessly saving only the top of her head from wet. The storm almost blew her petite body but that doesn't stop her determination. She already took the first step and she was determined to move forward.

In the end, after walking and jogging for quite a long distance, after her attires collecting so much water from above (rain) and below (pools of water on the roadside), she finally arrived at the place and looking like a drenched little kitten. When she looked at her watch she realised that she already 5 minutes late. She ran to the designated floor and greeted the receptionist. The receptionist brought her to the meeting room where three interviewers already waiting for her.

**_Sin number one; Late to the interview - committed_**

Ga Eul bowing vigorously while chanting "I'm sorry" over and over again to the interviewers in front of her. She was too embarrassed to look at them and only look on the floor while waiting for their order. She hoped that they won't chase her out from the room because seriously, she's like a walking rain that wetting whatever under her. Her drenched attires were absolutely not suitable for this interview.

**_Sin number two; Inappropriate attire - committed_**

"Please be seated Miss Chu." She heard one of the interviewers gave the order. She tilted her head to study them and saw three people; a middle age woman sitting at the centre while flanking by two handsome young men (one in his thirties and the youngest one maybe just a few years older than her). All three of them emitted a strong aura of superiority that worth to be a leader. They were clad with expensive tailored made suits that perfectly fit on their bodies. Their serious faces make her tummy full with butterflies and make her sneezed (twice) embarrassingly.

"Do you want to dry yourself first?" The youngest guy asked her worriedly but still maintaining his serious looks.

"No thanks" She shook her head vigorously. "I'm okay." She gave them an awkward smile and politely took a sit on the only chair available in front of them but she immediately stood up before her buttocks touched the fluffy seat. "Ermm can I do the interview while standing? I'm afraid I'll drench the chair too."

"It's okay Miss Chu, we can change the chair after this." The youngest guy gently said to her while giving her an assuring smiles which makes her heart goes gaga. She fake coughs to cover her redden face and tried very hard to slow down her heart beat.

The three of them introducing themselves and Ga Eul tried very hard to focus on their eyes to show her respect but her vision got distracted by beautiful red lips that forming mesmerising dimples on both of his cheeks when he smile.

**_Sin number three; Limited eye contact - committed_**

The interviewers asked her about their company and thanks to her thorough research, she manage to answer all their questions smoothly. The questions were typical and she's glad that she already practised earlier. Still, she couldn't tear her eyes away from those beautiful lips.

**_Sin number four; Little evidence of research and knowledge about the company – not committed_**

Her obvious staring makes the owner of the lips fidgeting on his seat and makes him wondering if something had stuck on his lips. He automatically wiped his lips and looked at the pad of his hand to see any foreign material but found nothing.

Ga Eul saw the guy wiped his lips and she abruptly realised her insolence behaviour and that lead her to commit more sins. She was too embarrassed to think and all she wanted to do is closing her eyes and teleport herself to her own bedroom and wake up to know that everything happens today was just a dream. But that fictional ability only applied for Hiro Nakamura and not for a mere girl like her so by hook or by crook, she needs to stay until the end. Her minds cannot focus anymore and all the research and practise she'd done vanish from the cortex of her brain.

She suddenly doesn't know how to elaborate her answers to the interviewers. When they asked one question she'll give a very short answer and then stayed silent, hoping they will move on to the next question. Obviously she wanted to get out from the room as soon as she can and in summary, she committed 7 sins out of ten.

**_Sin number five; Weak content, incomplete and/or short interview question responses - committed_**

**_Sin number six; Failure to show appropriate level of enthusiasm – committed_**

**_Sin number seven; Appearing desperate for the job – not committed_**

**_Sin number eight; Seeming unsure about the job you want – committed_**

**_Sin number nine; Badmouthing former bosses, co-workers or employers – not committed_**

**_Sin number ten; Failing to ask question – committed_**

"But why you're coming home this late?" Jan Di asked her best friend in worry. "Where did you go to vent out your frustration?"

"I went for sauna to dry myself then I fell asleep there."

"At least call me first. I'm worry about you."

"I'm sorry Jan Di-ah. I just wanted to forget about what happen today. I hope I won't meet them ever again in the future. It's too embarrassing." She heaved another long sigh. "By the way, I think it will be a guy that managed to snatch the job because no way a lady can stay focus in the presence of those two hot guys."

Suddenly they heard Yoon Doo Joon's (Beast) voice singing the intro of 'Fiction' and Ga Eul's quickly rummaged her bag to search for her phone. It was hard to find her phone in the presence of a folded umbrella, a purse, a compact powder, a bunch of keys, a damped diary and many more accessories. After sometimes her hand successfully reached the singing device but it stop when she's about to punch the receive button. She checked the miscall and can't recognise the caller. Suddenly Yoon Doo Joon singing again and the same number appeared on her screen.

"Hello, this is Chu Ga Eul speaking?" Ga Eul politely answered her call. After a few seconds, she rolled her eyes and covered her mouth to muffle her gasp.

Jan Di who saw the sudden changes of her best friend mouthed "Who is it?" to her best friend.

Ga Eul covered the speaker of her phone and whispered "It's one of the interviewers. The dimple guy." Ga Eul wanted to continue to speak with Jan Di but immediately focus back to her conversation with the person on the phone. "Yes Mr. So, I'm still here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_1 year later_

Chu Ga Eul dejectedly walked out from the tall building and saw her boyfriend leaning on his car while waiting for her. He saw her and immediately straightens his body and gave her the most mesmerising smile that could make her forget all the frustration she had the whole day. She dragged her foots towards her boyfriend and force a small smile to him.

Her boyfriend rooted at his place and patiently waiting for her to come to him. He cupped her cheeks when she neared him and gently caressing it. "Another failure?" he asked.

She just nodded slowly and pouted her lips. "This time 5 out of 10 so I had 50% chance to fail this interview."

"But it also means you have 50% chance to get this job."

"Yi Jeong-ah, I don't want to put a high hope only to be crushing in the end. It's better to be pessimistic this time. If I get the job, then I will be tremendously happy but if I fail, it won't affect me that much because I already know it will happen."

"Okay, whatever you said ma'am." He slides his arm around her shoulders and steered her to the other side of the car. "Come, I know exactly what you need to lift up your mood." He opened the car door for her and gently pushed her to sit. He jogged to his side, took a seat and immediately started the engine.

So Yi Jeong drove in silence while took a glance at his sour-looking girlfriend once in a while. He don't know why his heart beating so wildly in the presence of this woman. He first met her almost a year ago. The most memorable encounter he won't forget for the rest of his life.

He still remembers the historical day. His brother and his aunt forced him to join them to interview a few promising people eligible to work with their company. He was needed to cover for the HR manager who can't make it because of personal problem. He wanted to say no because he himself just started working for a couple of years and he felt he's not qualified to judge other people. But he could never say no to his older brother Il Hyun and his aunt Ha Neul, it's something he got used to since he lost his parents when he was just 14 and Il Hyun was 18 at that time. Their only relative is their young aunt who willing to sacrifice her own happiness to take over their father's company and be their sole guardian.

His aunt was only 25-year-old when she became a parent to two teenage boys and since then, she committed her life to the company and her only nephews. That's why she still single although she's been living for almost four decade. Il Hyun joined their aunt when he turned 20 and both Il Hyun and his aunt never gave him the pressure to help them in their family business. At first Yi Jeong wanted to focus on his passion for pottery and art but when he saw how his aunt determinedly cancel her own wedding for them and how hard Il Hyun working at days while his nights spent on extra classes for his part time study, Yi Jeong knew he can't be selfish. He chose to study business and management and after graduate he immediately joins their company to share the burden. He never regretted his decision especially after he met Chu Ga Eul.

He did questioning the Fate. Why her? Why not the gorgeous lady who came for the interview 30 minutes before her?

Why his heart beating so wildly when a drenched young woman with her wet hair stick on every side of her face came storming into the room? Why he can't take his eyes off her although he realised his aunt and brother glancing at him every three minutes? Why he need to restrain himself from taking a towel to rub her wet hair and then hug her to warm her? Why is he still sitting on his chair and pensively looking at the glass wall inside his office nine hours after the interview session ended? He was observing the night panorama outside his office (actually staring out blankly) until he realise a silhouette of his brother leaning on the door reflected from the glass wall. He quickly collecting himself and swirled his chair to face him.

"How long have you standing there hyung?"

His brother didn't answer his question and smirked at his flustered younger brother. He took a few steps towards Yi Jeong and handed him a folder. "I think you need this."

Yi Jeong took the folder and opened the first page. He rolled his eyes when he realised the content of the folder and he immediately look back at his brother. "Why I need this folder? She didn't get the job right?"

"Right and I want you to personally inform her failure."

"Since when do we inform the candidate they're fail in their interview? Usually when we don't call them, they'll automatically know they don't get the job." Yi Jeong asked confusingly.

"Since my little brother lost his focus the whole day after meeting this particular candidate. It's up to you to tell her by phone or you can tell her here in your office tomorrow. Then maybe you can buy her lunch and who knows you can treat her dinner the next day."

"Are you teaching me how to woo a girl? You're underestimating me hyung."

"Do I?" Il Hyun mockingly raised his eyebrows. "Jeong-ah, I've already become a father at your age now. But you, you spend your whole weekdays in this office and during weekends, you caged yourself in your studio with your clays. Come on, chill out sometimes and go get your girl."

A few minutes later, although he contemplated to make a move, he finally gave in and followed exactly what his brother taught him.

He remembers he cannot sleep that night and the next day his heart pounding wildly again when she showed up at his office. He told her the news and he took advantage of her sadness to buy her lunch. After that, they became friend and six months later he confessed his love for her and she shyly reciprocate his feelings.

He gazed at his girlfriend again and smiles every time he thinks about them. How his life change totally when she's magically appeared in front of him. They've been dating for six months and every seconds of his life she fills it with happiness.

Yi Jeong slowly decelerates his car and parked it at the available empty space. Ga Eul was still spacing out and didn't realise the car was already stop. Yi Jeong gently grabbed her hand and she jump a little at the warm touch.

"Oh, we've arrive already? Where are we?"

"A restaurant. It offers variety of cuisines from all over the world and you can eat as much as you want because I've got the buffet vouchers. "

"Really? I can't wait to go inside! Hurry up Yi Jeong-ah." Ga Eul started to salivate and enthusiastically opened the car door and all her sadness was totally gone. Yi Jeong muffled his laugh and immediately joined her. He learned about the remedy for her heart-ache on the first day they have lunch together. It never fails him. Even when he makes her mad, no need a thousand flowers, no need to plead a thousand sorry, just stuff anything into her stomach and everything will be fine again.

They happily eat their dinner until Ga Eul leaned her back on her chair in satiation. "Ah, all the foods are delicious!"

"Are you happy now?"

"Of course! That's why I love you so much Yi Jeong-ah." Ga Eul winked her right eye at him. Yi Jeong cleared his throat to cover his blush after hearing her simple confession.

After their dinner Ga Eul mood seemed to lift up and she found her mouth to be bubbly again. They walked hand in hand to Yi Jeong's car while her lips kept on talking. "I think it's not a huge humiliation to work for a small porridge shop. At least I have a job. I help Master to check the account daily and closed the account monthly. At least I can still practice what I've learnt in university and won't get rusty. There's nothing wrong if I can't work in a big company."

"But Master paid you as a waiter and not as an accountant. You still need to serve your customers. Don't you think your Master use you to save his budget. You're his waiter, his cashier, his cleaner, his accountant and sometimes his chef too."

"Hey, I received enough salary from him."

"But you should get more than enough!" Yi Jeong argued back.

"For what?" Ga Eul furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Enough is enough, it means not not-enough."

Yi Jeong suddenly stopped walking and gently tugged Ga Eul's hand. It made Ga Eul stumbled a little and landed on Yi Jeong's broad chest. She tilted her face and intending to scold Yi Jeong but lost the words as soon as her eyes met his. There's something in his eyes and the way he's looking at her made her face blush. The look, she saw it a few times. It's when he wanted something from her. The last time she saw it was when he confessed his love to her months ago. _But what he wants from her now?_

Yi Jeong was still looking at her brown orbs. He once again amazed by her simplicity. The more he knows her the more he fell for her. He's a man capable to give everything she wanted but she never demands anything. She appreciates whatever he gives to her even if it just a lollipop.

Ga Eul felt uncomfortable with the silent staring and decided to break it. "Is there something wrong Yi Jeong-ah?"

Yi Jeong gave a small smile and gently squeezed her hand. "I just remember something. I think I left an important document in my office. Can you accompany me to get it?"

Ga Eul worried expression soften and she returned his smile. "Of course I can!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

.

.

Ga Eul never thought she will ever set her foots on this building again after the disastrous interview. Even when she received a call from him to meet at his office the next day, she almost bailed out because of her shameful embarrassment but luckily the thought of seeing her dimple guy again was enough to motivate her to inhale all the embarrassment and exhale a new courage. Now almost one year later her existence becomes a norm in this place especially after she was branded as So Yi Jeong's girlfriend. Almost all people in the building who knew Yi Jeong knew her too. It's because the most eligible bachelor in town never involved in a serious relationship so people are overly eager to know about his private life.

Yi Jeong opened the door for her and ushered her to go inside his office. There was an envelope on his desk and he immediately retrieved it. Ga Eul who was standing in front of his desk realised that Yi Jeong looks a little bit nervous. "What's in the envelope?" She asked curiously.

"Err…come here Ga Eul-ah, sit on my chair."

Ga Eul raised her eyebrows and asked "Why?"

"Inside this envelope is my resume. You know I never had the opportunity to be in an interview for a job so I wanted to practice with you. You can pretend to be my interviewer."

"Do you want to quit from your own company?" Ga Eul asked in disbelief. "What about your brother and your aunt? Won't they be devastated by your decision?"

"Relax, I'm not going to quit. I'm just thinking for another job. You know a job that doesn't disturb my current job."

"Why? Don't tell me your salary is not enough. How many times do I have to tell you, don't let money controlling you. Money is not everything in this world and money…"

Yi Jeong quickly walked to her and crushed her lips with his and gave her a searing kiss. He doesn't want to listen to her lecture about money again and although he loves her more than his own life, sometimes her lecture can burn his ears and it annoyed him to the fullest. He released her for the need of air and rested his forehead into hers. "Just shut up and sit on my chair okay."

Ga Eul was still in dazed while heavily panting to catch her breath. She needs to lecture Yi Jeong about not taking advantage on people weaknesses next time. She hates it when Yi Jeong loves to play with her weak spot. And she hates herself more for easily surrender to his attack. "Okay."

Yi Jeong smirked at her and put his hands on her shoulders to steer her to his chair. He gently pushed her to sit and quickly walked to the chair in front of her. He handed the envelope before he took a sit. "Now since you have so many experiences in job seeking, why don't you read my resume and then you can start to interview me, boss."

"Is that a compliment or sarcasm?"

"Both." Yi Jeong giggled heartily.

Ga Eul pursed her lips while withdrawing the paper from the envelope half-heartedly. A small smile creeps on her face as soon as she looked at Yi Jeong's picture at the first page. He was smiling brightly in the picture and she immediately recognised the tie around his neck because it was the first present she gave to him. "You really know how to choose a good photo."

"Am I handsome in the photo?" Yi Jeong asked teasingly. Ga Eul can feel the heat on her face and bite her lower lip before she nodded her head.

"But you shouldn't print your face in A4 size. It's too big unless you want to be a model." Ga Eul narrowed her eyes at Yi Jeong and asked "Are you?"

"What? Me?" Yi Jeong pointed his index finger to his chest and laugh. "No, I don't want to be a model." He shook his head vigorously.

"Then you definitely can't print your face this big. Just put a passport size picture to save the paper. Resume should be compact and interesting. Try not to print too many pages like these." Ga Eul fanned the whole pages at Yi Jeong's face.

Yi Jeong tried very hard not to laugh at the seriousness of her face and just nodded eagerly like a diligent student.

Satisfied that Yi Jeong understands her, she moved on the next page. "What is this?" She shoved the paper to Yi Jeong's face. "Are you writing an essay?"

"You're not reading the contents yet!" Yi Jeong whined his annoyance.

"I don't need to read it! Just seeing these paragraphs make me sick and wanted to vomit."

"You're exaggerating."

"I am not! You should simplify your points into a bulleted style to make your resume more reader-friendly. Example," Ga Eul stopped for a while to look at his first paragraph and read it loudly with a mocking tone "_My name is So Yi Jeong. I was born on 7__th__ of July 1986 and I'm now 27-year-old. I'm the youngest in my family_ bla bla bla. Do you think the interviewer want to read the boring story of your life?" Ga Eul stopped again and scanned the whole page. "This one" she pointed at the paper and continues "_I'm good at cooking too especially in western dishes. I can help to do laundry, chores and sometimes gardening_." Ga Eul rolled her eyes at Yi Jeong in disbelieved. "What are you thinking?" She dramatically throws her hands in the air. "I'm sure this piece of junk will end up crumpling in the dustbin."

"Ouch!" Yi Jeong grasped his chest in a painful expression. "Then if you're so good, why don't you read the whole ESSAY and simplified it for me."

"These tree pages essay?" Yi Jeong nodded with a pleading puppy eyes that melted her heart. "O..okay, but you owe me this time." Yi Jeong grinned at her and nodded excitedly.

Ga Eul went back to the first paragraph and read it word by word. The whole time Yi Jeong was nervous to see her reaction and never tear his eyes off her. He saw how Ga Eul was first seemed disinterested to read, and then slowly her face changed as she furrowed her eyebrows and suddenly she was eager to read the next page. Until when she read the final paragraph, Yi Jeong saw her eyes were glistered with moisture and she looked up from his resume to gaze into his eyes.

A minute has passed but she still solid with the same position and made Yi Jeong uncomfortable. "So, what do you think? Will I be called for an interview base on my resume?"

Ga Eul took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. "You've listed all your experience, you've listed all you accomplishment, you've listed all your skills and you're also honest about your weaknesses. And the most importing thing is you really know the job you want."

Yi Jeong smirked at her and straightens his body, guess the interview officially started. He looked straight into her eyes and continues to speak confidently. "I'm absolutely sure about what I want. But it's up to you because you're the boss. Only you can offer me this job."

"It's not an easy task. You had to sign a lifetime contract and can't easily bail out."

"I know the terms and conditions and I'm happy to follow it."

"What about your expected salary?"

"Your love is enough for me but I hope you can give me bonuses every night. Then we can plan the expansion of our partnership and produce a lot of …what we call? A promising future leaders for the country?"

Ga Eul was blushing profusely while she laughs heartily at his answer. She can feel the tears she tried very hard to hold, shedding at the corner of her eyes. She wipes it with the pad of her thumbs but the dam had been open and no matter how many times she wipes it, her tears never dried down.

Yi Jeong carefully stood up and walked to her. He slowly swirled her chair to face him. He kneeled down in front of her and intertwined his hands with hers and he bowed his head to kiss her hands softly. He rested their intertwined hands on her lap and looked up to meet her eyes.

"It's getting harder and harder for me to send you home every day. Not that I'm tired to be your chauffer, it just I'm sick to feel anguish every time I saw your back leaving me. You took my heart with you every time we parted. Imagine how I had to endure living without a heart?" Yi Jeong gently squeezed her hands and smile softly at her. "So will you do me the honour to stop stealing my heart and always be by my side? Will you hire me to be your full time 'husband' for the rest of your life?"

Ga Eul was ecstatic to hear Yi Jeong's proposal. Off all methods he can do, he chose to do this weird style to propose her. Why can't he just bought her a bouquet of flowers and kneeled down under the twinkle stars to propose? She should feel insulted because it seemed like he wanted to remind her about her failed interviews. But when she looks it carefully, Yi Jeong set the scene reversely and put her as the interviewer while he's the interviewee. He wanted her to know she is the one who had the power, the one who is in control and he's the one who in need. Needing her. "You sound desperate. It's a sin in a job interview." Ga Eul teased him.

Yi Jeong chuckled lightly. "I am desperate, desperate to work for you and be by your side forever."

Ga Eul lowered her face towards him and stopped just a few inches in front of his face. "Since you know how to cook, you're the right candidate for this job." She then move her lips to his right ear and whispered seductively "Congratulation Mr So, you're hired."

Yi Jeong didn't wait another second to response to her answer. He quickly pulled her into a tight embrace and released his breath that he held nervously while waiting for her answer. "Thank you so much. My heart is yours now and I can give you a lifetime warranty for it. My heart won't break, won't weak, won't change, won't defect, and it will stay strong for the rest of my life." He kisses her bare shoulder softly before gently pushed her to look her face. He cupped her cheeks while wiping her drench face with his thumb. He then rose up on his feet and tugged her arm to help her to stand up with him.

Ga Eul knew what his next move is. His dark eyes speak it loudly but this time she wants to be the initiator. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. He happily responded with the same intensity.

Yi Jeong suddenly remembers about the ring that rest peacefully inside his pocket pants. He wanted to break the kiss to give her the ring but when he felt her tongue invading his mouth to meet his, all thought vanished instantly. He moaned in satisfaction. This is another reason why he wanted to marry her as soon as possible. He's been fantasising to touch every inch of her body lately and he needs to turn it into reality.

They were too engage in eating each other lips and doesn't realise two pair of eyes were watching them from the small opening of the door. "They remind me of us." The man looked at his partner beside him. "Now your favourite nephew is finally found his soul mate, you're free to find yours too."

"Aren't you tired of waiting for me?" The woman started to walk away when she think the couple needed the privacy. Especially when they already changing their position with her nephew fall on his seat and his partner straddle on his lap.

The man followed closer and never leaves her side. "I should but I can't because I'm so damn in love with you. If we did get married that day, maybe we have five children by now."

"Dong Won-ah…" She halted her step and looking at his dark orbs with an apologetic eyes. 13 years ago, she decided to cancel her wedding with him, the only man she loves. He was very angry, not because she chose those two boys over him, but angry because she don't trust him enough to share her burden. She didn't want anything to distract her attention for her nephews and her family business including him.

That's why he hated her to the fullest. He can't describe his pain when she kicked him away like he was a pebble obstructing the road she took. But he can't hate her more than a day. He tried to release himself from her but fail miserably. Even when everyone called him stupid he doesn't care because he really is stupid. So like a stupid man he shamelessly stayed by her side as her 'friend' for 13 years, waiting for her to be free again.

He saw Yi Jeong as his main 'obstacle' because he's the one she worried and loves the most, her favourite nephew. Dong Won knew Ha Neul could never be selfish until all her nephews found their happiness. Now Yi Jeong finally found his girl, she doesn't need to be worry anymore. "You have no more excused So Ha Neul. Let's finish what we've tried to start. Please." He stared at her pleadingly.

She smiled at him. Maybe he's right. It's time for her to be selfish and start looking for her own happiness. No, her happiness is already standing in front of her and this time it's her turn to walk towards him and she did. She intertwined her hand with his and squeezed it gently. "Alright, let's us finish it together."


End file.
